1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a squirt brush, and more particular to an interproximal squirt brush, wherein a brush head is replaceably coupled with a solution container for dispensing solution from the solution container to the brush head, wherein the solution container has a stopper which stops/controls the solution to be drawn back into the solution container.
2. Description of Related Arts
A squirt brush is commonly used in medical field or in cosmetic industry. For example, the squirt brush in medical/dental field can be used to clean inner layer and outer layer of the enamel of the teeth as a tooth cleaning tool. Generally speaking, the squirt brush comprises a solution container and a brush head affixed thereto such that the solution inside the solution container can be discharged to the brush head, such as wad of cotton or an applicator tip made of different kinds of materials.
Accordingly, gum disease (periodontitis) is one of the common dental problems. Periodontal disease, especially in the early stages, is usually not painful such that many people having gum disease do not even realize it. Researches report that the periodontal disease is an infection in the gums caused by the bacteria in plaque, wherein plaque and bacteria build up on and between the teeth. In addition, according to the research done by China Times 2009, gum disease (periodontitis) can cause coronary heart disease, stroke, and diabetes. To prevent the gum disease, dentists always suggest having a better oral hygiene by brushing and flossing regularly via the traditional interproximal brush. In addition, mouthwash is also considered as one of the effective methods for removing plaque and bacteria. By reducing the amount of plaque on your teeth, you can reduce the amount of bacteria in your mouth.
Brushing method is the most common method for removing plaque built-up on the teeth. However, due to the structure of the toothbrush, the bristles of the toothbrush cannot effectively remove the plaque from the areas between teeth and around the gums. Therefore, flossing becomes the effective way to help the user to remove plaque and debris from between the teeth, especially the areas inaccessible to the toothbrush. It is ideal to use the mouthwash after brushing and/or flossing since the mouthwash with medicament is capable of not only effectively removing oral bacteria and stain on the teeth but also reducing bad breath.
However, the flossing technique of holding the floss by hand leads to different operational result depending on the users. Flossing requires the user to floss up, down, right, left, front, and back. This six-step process is too cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, the conventional floss is disadvantageous in practical use. An improved toothpick, which combines the advantages of both toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash, comprises a brush head having a size adapted to fit between the teeth and gum line to brush the areas thereof. Due to the friction between the brush head and the gum line, tenderness during dry brushing always gives discomfort to the user. An improper brushing the gum line may even cause the gum bleeding.
Therefore, the squirt brush can achieve the above mentioned advantages by discharging the mouthwash solution in the container body to the brush head while the brush head is small enough to fit between the teeth for removing the plaque from the areas between teeth and around the gums.
Another example of the squirt brush being commonly used in cosmetic industry forms a cotton swab apparatus. Instead of having a tooth brushing type brush head for medical use, the squirt brush for cosmetic industry comprises a small wad of cotton wrapped around one end of a brush arm such that the solution, such as cleaning solution or disinfecting solution, can be discharged from the solution container to the cotton end of the brush arm.
However, the squirt brush has a major drawback that the brush head cannot be replaced. In other words, once the brush head is affixed to the solution container, the squirt brush with both the brush head and the solution container must be disposed after use. Therefore, the squirt brush is considered as a one-time use apparatus or a disposable tool.